<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire water / Горячительный напиток by CardinalSir, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244276">Fire water / Горячительный напиток</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalSir/pseuds/CardinalSir'>CardinalSir</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021'>WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalSir/pseuds/CardinalSir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://cs2016juliasir.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/cs2016">deviantart</a></p>
</div>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaido &amp; Kozuki Oden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 - WTF One Piece 2021: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire water / Горячительный напиток</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://cs2016juliasir.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/cs2016">deviantart</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>